pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Blastoise (Aura)
|evolution=2 |firststagename=Squirtle |secondstagename=Wartortle |numeps1=24 |numeps2=? |epnum=TBA |epname=''The Rogue Squirtle'' |firstevoep=TBA |firstevoname=''Riddle Me This'' |secondevoep=TBA |secondevoname=TBA |prevonum=007 |evo1num=008 |evo2num=009 |current=In rotation |java1=Rikako Aikawa |java2=Katsuyuki Konishi |java3=Kenta Miyake |enva1=Eric Stuart |enva2=Eric Stuart |enva3=Billy Bob Thompson }} Ash's Blastoise was Ash Calem Ketchum's sixth Pokémon. History Kanto Squirtle was abandoned by his trainer and left to roam the streets of Vermilion City, playing pranks everywhere he went. When Ash and his friends arrived in Vermilion City, they spied Squirtle spraying graffiti against a wall. Ash sensed that Squirtle had a good heart, and he would be proven right as he helped Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Charmander against Team Rocket aboard the S.S. Anne. After that, Squirtle joined Ash and his team. Squirtle was later used in a one on one battle with Gary Oak's Growlithe, and lost. After Squirtle recovered from his battle with Growlithe, he was later present with Ash and his friends to help them liberate the Silph Company of Team Rocket. Though he put up a good fight, Squirtle was no match for Giovanni's Rhydon. During Ash's 11th birthday, Squirtle attempted to start a food fight with Bulbasaur, but gave it up. Squirtle would later be among the Pokémon to help keep Ash and Serena warm in the snowstorm. On the way to Fuchsia City, Squirtle helped Colossus train to dodge and withstand water-type attacks, with help from Elsie. During Ash's Gym Battle with the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader Blaine, Squirtle was used against Blaine's Rapidash, where he evolved into Wartortle and managed to tie. Wartortle later took part in Ash's Gym Battle with the Viridian City Gym Leader and Team Rocket Boss Giovanni. Wartortle put up a good fight against Dugtrio but lost. Wartortle would later be among the many Pokémon that Mewtwo cloned and was forced to fight his clone. Wartortle's tears managed to revive Ash. At Indigo Plateau, Wartortle was used in Ash's battle with Mandi's Seadra and won. Orange Islands Wartortle was later seen taking part in the party for Ash in Pallet Town, conversing with Haunter. Later, Wartortle helped out against the flock of Spearow and its Fearow leader. On Tangelo Island, Wartortle spent some time on the beach, and discovered his sunglasses were too small for him now when he tried posing for two female Wartortles. Wartortle later took part Ash Pokévision video with Ash on Mandarin Island, later in the target game on Trovita Island. Ash later tried using Wartortle to capture a Snorlax, but he failed. Wartortle would later be used in Ash's Gym Battle against the Kumquat Island Gym Leader Luana, along with Bulbsaur and Dratini, who would later evolve into Dragonair. Following Ash's 12th birthday, Wartortle helped to free Moltres and Zapdos from Gelardan Lawrence III. During Ash's battle with the Pummelo Island Stadium Supreme Gym Leader Drake, Wartortle was used against Drake's Onix, but was recalled in favor of Bulbasaur. Wartortle would later be defeated by Drake's Electabuzz. Johto Ash would use Wartortle in the third round of the Whirl Cup, where he won against Johnny's Tentacruel. Wartortle would be used in the final round against Serena's Slowking, but lost. During the first round of the Johto League Silver Conference, Wartortle managed to pull off a win against Macy's Electivire. After that, Wartortle evolved into Blastoise. Hoenn Personality and characteristics Blastoise is one of Ash's most trustworthy Pokémon, but is by no means perfect. Moves used Gallery Squirtle Water Gun.png|Using Water Gun Tierno Squirtle.png Tierno's Squirtle.png Blue Squirtle PO.png Wartortle jump.png Ash Wartortle Aqua Tail.png Tierno Blastoise Rain Dance.png Tierno Blastoise Ice Beam.png Tierno Blastoise Skull Bash.png Gary's Blastoise.png Gary Blastoise Hydro Cannon.png Blastoise Hydro Pump.png Notes * Based on his anime counterpart. However, unlike his anime counterpart, Blastoise was on his own as a Squirtle. Also, Squirtle evolves into this final forms. Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Male Characters Category:Male Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokémon in Pokémon Aura Category:Pokémon native to the Kanto region Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters